


It's me

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman (Comics), V - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Damian not understood who was that young manI did not understand why he was approachingI did not understand why he smiled so familiarand he did not understand why his heart was beating so hard





	It's me

He could not take his eyes off that strange young man in clothes and the superman symbol, Damian did not understand who he was or how he knew the location of his fortress

For a few days I did not know anything about Jon had gone to look for his house but he could not find any signs and nothing starting to worry

Then he began to wonder if he had said something or done something, but no matter how hard he tried to remember, he did not get it.

So his search lasted almost a week and it was so much his concern that he did not notice the surprise attack of some subjects until he felt a strong pain in his head, almost losing consciousness without mentioning that he would fall into the void.

But he never felt the blow of the fall and even with the strong pain and trying not to lose consciousness he tried to see who embraced him, he felt how he embraced him with delicacy and with care

When he finally reacts, he suddenly detaches himself from the person who holds him and confuses him. He looks at the boy who smiled at him and not only was he in his strength, something that only Jon and he knew where he was

D - Who are you? And how do you know about this place?  
J - Smiling - It's me Dami, I'm Jon  
D - That's impossible Jon is an 11-year-old boy, not an older boy  
J - I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth

Jon gets up to Damian and hugs him

J - I know it's been a week since I left but ... you do not know how much I miss you Damián, you do not know how hard I try to get back to you and finally be able to taste your lips

Jon takes Damian's face and deposits a chaste and a little clumsy kiss and then embrace

D - Jon?  
J - Yes?  
D - Tt you are a fool  
J - Definitely

Jon separates to see the face of Damian who stares at him passes his hand across his face and carefully touches the scar, it was hard to believe him but his warmth, his smile, especially his eyes told him it was Jon

D - You really grew up, you're really Jon  
J - It's me

Damian sighs in relief and this time it is he who kisses Jon and surrounds his neck with his arms being reciprocated

♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡  
♡

Jon was on Damian kissing his naked body, while preparing his entrance before starting with everything, Damian was with his face red and very excited by the well-formed body of Jon

J - Dami I can ...  
D - Ashamed - Do not ask and just put it  
J - You're sure  
D - Annoyed - Just do it before I repent and I go  
J - smiling - Really? You are going to be like this

Damian glares at him and Jon does what he asks to take off his fingers and puts his member feeling as he opened his interior and beginning to move slowly until the end accelerates the onslaught

Jon grunted with satisfaction as he felt as if in each thrust the interior of his lover was squeezing his limb instead Damian clung tightly to Jon's back with each thrust that went deep inside releasing pleasant moans and pleading for more

Supplications that Jon listened to and with pleasure pleased to change it in other positions

Both bodies were already bathed in sweat and would soon reach the end after making sure not to end soon so Jon takes Damian and sits on his lap making sure the contact is even more intimate

J - Dami I ahhh I'm ahhh ... I can do it inside  
D - Really, mmm, you ask? Maybe you grew up ahhhh but you're still a baby  
J - Smiling - but I'm your baby Damian

The two smile and join their lips and feel how their essence filled the interior and stained their bellies

His breaths were agitated and they felt satisfied with care Jon comes out of Damian's interior and lays him down and making sure to crush him is on top of him

D - Jon  
J - Yes  
D - You really are your  
J - I am  
D - Hugging him - the next time you leave  
J - Yes?  
D - I make sure you never come back unless you tell me first  
D - Smiling - Neglect Dami I'm not going to leave again and if that happens I'll make sure you come with me  
D - You better do it Jonyboy  
J - I love you Dami  
D - same me

Again they kiss now more than ever Damian was sure that this was Jon, his Jon and although he had to find out how it was that he grew so fast he would do it later because for now he was going to enjoy the moment of being at last with his beloved

End


End file.
